


The Camera Never Lies [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Benton is finally home, watching the video of his leaving party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Camera Never Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124101) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



> Originally written for the "party" challenge at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com).
> 
> Thanks to Berty for permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/4rdruombxb63ozpgfybvnsr5kocm5aqt)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
